pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Move to Danville
Chapter 1 "Finally, I can get outta this stupid vechile!" I shout, jumping out of the moving van. "Isabell that is very rude." Mom scolds me. I shrug and grab a few boxes. "I call the biggest room!" Mikey shouts, racing into our new house. "Oy vey." Dad states. "Ay Caramba." Mom adds. I shake my head and try to take the boxes inside, only to get interupted by some boy. "Hi!" he calls in an overly cheerful tone. "Want some help?" "Sure, why not?" I respond, willing to,do ''anything ''to not have to be the only kid helping out. I feel the load lighten and smile to myself. "I'm Phineas Flynn and this is my step-brother, Ferb Fletcher!" the overly cheerful boy states. I glance at a redhed boy and a boy with green hair. "I'm Isabell Paramellow." "How do you spell your first name?" Phineas questions. "Two L's no E." "Funny, I have a friend named Isabella." "Don't mistake my name for hers." I mutter. I grumble to myself,hanging up my Star of David mirror. The previous day, I'd met Phineas Flynn and his friends. They all had something that annoyed me about them. "Izzy, the family two doors down are throwing a welcome party for y'all!" Hannah chirps, walking into my room. I groan silently. The family two doors down? That means the Flynn-Fletchers'! UGH! ''All ''I want to do is unpack everything then be lazy and random. "Do I have to dress up?" I ask. Hannah shakes her head and I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe this party won't be so bad after all. Wait a minute, why did I say that, of ''course ''it's gonna be awful:Mikey's gonna be there! I groan, out loud this time, and glare at Hannah. "You're actually ''excited '''bout dis?!" Hannah shrinks a little and shakes her head. "I'm nervous. Why're you so enraged?" "Cause." "'Cause' ain't a reason Izzy." "Hi everybody!" Phineas greets us as we walk into the Flynn-Fletchers' backyard. I rush over to an empty picnic table and sit down, grateful to be away from everyone else. "Is something wrong?" Isabella asks me symatheticly. I shake my head. "Are you sure? You don't seem very happy." "It's nothing you should be worried 'bout" I reply. "Tell me." "Oh,okay. A few years ago my best friend and her family moved away. Then my crush and his family moved. Then my new friends moved. And now I've left home." "Oh. Well, maybe you'll meet them again someday." At that moment, Candace walks up to us. "Hi Isabella" she says to me. "Shut up!" I shout. Candace and Isabella both look at me strangly. "The name ain't Isabella, it's Isabell." "Oh. Right. Sorry." Candace states. I shake my head and then feel someone tap on my shoulder. "What the-" I cut myself off, reconizing the boy in front of me "Ty!" I shout. "Izzy!" Ty shouts back. Chapter 2 So I'd been totally wrong about the party. It was awesome! Not because of the Flynn-Fletchers and their friends, but because I'd met my old friends again! Although, I couldn't help noticing the fact that Isabella looked kinda jealous while I was talking to Ty. Hmm......I wonder......"Isabell can you do me a favor?" Mikey demands sitting down next to me on the curb. "Depends" I state, "Whaddya want?" "Could you tell Chris how I feel about her?" I shake my head and walk to the Flynn-Fletchers' to get away from Mikey. "What's da 'mote do?" I question, jumping over the Flynn-Fletcher's fence. "We've re-created the molectator separator for a third time now" Phineas responds cheerfully. "Does it work?" I question in a flat tone. Phineas hits a button on the remote and another me appears! "Esta manyana" I state, slowly backing out of the yard. I can't believe this! I'm going to school in Danville now and I ''still ''don't have anyone to explain things to me. Or so I think. When I get on the bus not at all prepared for my first day at Danville Elementary I notice Isabella waving to me. I look around, shrug, and sit down next to her. "Hi Isabell!" she greets me cheerfully. "Hey" I respond in a monotone. "Outta curiosity, why'd ja want be to sit with you?" "Well" Isabella states in a gleeful voice, "I know you're kinda new here and I thought that maybe I could tell you what goes here." "At school or in Danville itself?" "At school." "YES!!" I shout. "You have NO IDEA how much I'll be needing that!" Isabella smiles but she doesn't know ''why ''I need it. I smirk to myself and wonder how to get a bad reputation at this school. "How was your first day?" Isabella asks me as we walk out of school. "Great!" I reply. Of course, Isabella doesn't know the reason my school day was great. I managed to get my bad rep started! "How're things goin' with Phineas?" I question then mentally slap myself. "W-what do you mean?" Isabella responds. "It's obvious that you like him" I state with a shrug. O-kay. I don't think you caught me flirting or anything." " I can sense things 'bout peeps. Long story" I respond, walking toward the back of the bus. Chapter 3 Later that day, I'm on my CPU, making a Kim Possible video of the best moments. And of course putting the link for where to fight for season five. I'm half-way finished when I have an urge to get outta this house. For some reason, I wanna go to Isabella's. I open my window, claimb down a tree, and walk to her house. I sneak in through a window, (yes, using a tree to get high enough) which turns out to be her bedroom window. To my surprise, Hannah's there, too. "You know, there's such a thing as a door" she remarks, not looking away from Isabella's CPU. "Why'd you use my window?" Isabella quries. "Cause dat's how I get to Kara's." I glance at the CPU screen and notice 'Editing User Talk' on what I can see of the address bar. I roll my eyes, Hannah's whole life is basically talking to that boy. "Who's Kara?" Isabella questions. "My best friend" I respond, "Most people call her Izzy. Later that night, I'm talking to Ty. "Yes I'll finish. No, I don't know when. Don't push me! Well, I need time. I know it's been two months!" I hang up and grunt. ''I have a life outside of you. ''I mind-message him. TBC! Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Phinabella Rules!'s pages Category:POV Story's